Betrayal
by chuunipurin
Summary: Alternative Ending dari episode 14-15 Season 2! Dilihat dari sisi Kayano.


_Catatan penulis: Ini adalah alternative ending dari episode 14-15 season 2 (dimana Kayano ketahuan memiliki tentakel). Jika di anime ia diterima oleh teman sekelasnya dengan lapang dada, di kisah ini adalah sebaliknya. Perlu diingat bahwa tulisan saya ini hanya fanfiksi semata. Terima kasih telah membaca! - Ri._

* * *

 ** _"Confession Time"_ Betrayal : Kayano's Side**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui** _  
_

 **OOC may occured**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi, gelap, hampa.

Tak ada apapun yang bisa menerangkan kembali wajah terhalang _topeng_ yang hingga kini ia jaga. Ayu parasnya tidak pernah gagal menarik pehatian. Meski _topeng_ nya didedikasikan agar ia menjadi pemeran sampingan, tak lepas ia disorot pandang. Surai hitam yang panjang dan lebat, disertai tatapan lembut berkedok tajam. Sebagai impresi awal mungkin akan memberikan kesan _kasar._ Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya terdapat jiwa penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang setiap saat ini selalu mencoba untuk membebaskan diri; meninggalkan sangkar emas yang ia bangun untuk menutup diri.

Dan hasilnya, hanya ada dia dan kesepian, yang tersisa.

Perasaan sesungguhnya tak lekas ditampilkan. Semenjak insiden dimana eksistensi sang tentakel _-peliharaan-_ dikenal oleh _teman sekelas_ serta gurunya, kepercayaan yang selama ini ia kumpulkan perlahan sirna. Ikatan-ikatan yang telah ia bentuk dengan susah payah mulai terlepas dan tak lagi berkaitan. Tiada beban berat yang ia alami secara fisik, namun berkembang pesat di dalam mental. Toleransi menghilang semenjak kendali terlepas serta kesadaran pergi. Dan ketika nyawanya kembali terkumpul, yang bisa ia temukan pertama kali hanyalah ruangan kosong berupa kamar. Rumah sakit? Bukan. Diketahuinya lah bahwa tempat ini merupakan kediamannya sendiri setelah ia beranjak dari kasur guna menghidupkan lampu. _Tapi, siapa yang membawanya kesini?_

Tiada ia menerima sapaan hangat. Eksistensi lain selain dirinya dalam ruangan itu tak terdeteksi. Terprediksi memang, tetapi siapa sangka hal ini memang terjadi?

"...Sudah seharusnya, kan?" Gumaman kecil terlontar keluar. Dibanding memikirkan terus hal yang telah terjadi, ada baiknya ia mengistirahatkan diri sejenak untuk menghilangkan pemikiran demikian. Ikatan telah terlepas, tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Semua sudah terlambat, mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya. Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk terus berduka cita. Akari harus terus maju.

* * *

Eksistensi seorang Kayano Kaede tak pernah lagi terlihat di gedung lama di atas bukit berpemilikan 3-E. Terdapat pemberitahuan pindahan yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah kepada wali kelas 3-E, perihal keluarnya Kayano Kaede dari sekolah. Tentu hal tersebut berkenaan dengan permintaan dari yang bersangkutan. Sekolah bukanlah lagi menjadi prioritasnya, dan kehidupan normal dimana ia seharusnya berada, kembali dijalani.

Kekosongan di hati tak lekas terisi. Kepingan yang dicari tak lantas ditemukan. Padahal, tak ada gerangan sebelum ini, namun mendadak pikirannya tidak terlalu beroperasi dengan semestinya. Aksi balas dendam yang tak berjalan lancar berganti menjadi sebuah beban yang sukar dihilangkan. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal tak henti-hentinya menghantui. Hingga keinginan untuk _'pulang'_ , tiba-tiba menggeluti.

* * *

Pulangnya Mase Haruna ke dalam dunia entertain disambut dengan rasa bahagia dan lapang dada oleh masyarakat. Dikabarkan bahwa baru terlepas dari masa istirahat, namun nyatanya bertambah letih. Siapa yang peduli dengan bagian dalam dari dirinya, lagipula? Selama ia bisa berakting dengan bagus dan dengan semestinya, tidak ada masalah bagi semua orang. Komentar pedas juga nyata adanya, namun hal tersebut dijadikan motivasi untuk terus maju. Tak ayal, yang bernama asli Yukimura Akari itu semakin lama kian berkembang pesat.

Kendati demikian, luka lama tak lekas tertutup. Bisa dibilang luka, ataupun bukan, tetap meninggalkan kesan penyesalan setiap kali adegan tersebut terputar di dalam benaknya. Akari ingin bebas, sungguh. Ia tak ingin terus digeluti rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan anak-anak kelas E bisa kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Ia ingin mendengar tawa itu lagi, ia ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi. Kehangatan yang seharusnya diklaim secara langsung dari _yang tersayang_ , kini sekadar mendapat ucapan melalui surat ataupun media sosial.

Sayangnya, bukan dari yang benar-benar tersayang.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa Akarti memang menganggap para penggemar yang mendukungnya selama ini sebagai _yang tersayang_ pula, namun yang ia maksud kali ini adalah murid-murid dan guru-guru yang tak henti memenuhi pikirannya semenjak ia mengeluarkan diri dari sekolah.

 _"Kalau aku datang untuk berkunjung.. Bagaimana respon mereka, ya?"_  
 _"Mereka pasti masih membenciku.. kan?"_  
 _"Sayangnya, semua telah berakhir.."_  
 _"Semua karena pengkhianatan berkedok balas dendam konyolmu waktu itu."_  
 _"Hancur, kan?"_

Sakit memanglah nyata dirasa, namun takdir tak bisa ditolak. Semua yang telah terjadi takkan bisa diubah, itu lah hukum alam. Waktu terus berputar, percaya akan kuasaNya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

 _Miris._

Jika saja ia tak pernah memelihara tentakel. Jika saja ia benar-benar menikmati kesehariannya yang singkat di dalam kelas pembunuhan. Jika saja ia tak pindah ke Kunugigaoka hanya untuk membalas dendam. Jika saja ia berkata jujur.. Semua tentu takkan berakhir demikian.

Egoisme memang sulit untuk dibendung, sehingga ia tak diberi pilihan kedua. Paksaan dari tentakel juga membuatnya untuk menyerah. Nafsu membunuh kala itu tak bisa ditahan, hingga ia terlepas kendali. _Miris._

 _"Semua sudah terlambat.."_

Ya. Akari tak boleh terus terjerat ke dalam masa lalu. Ia harus bisa _move on_ dan melangkah ke depan. Jadikan memori buruk itu sebagai ingatan agar kejadian yang sama takkan terulang. Kan? _"Pelajaran, latihan, dan keseharian itu sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih banyak."_

* * *

Dua pasang lilin nyala terpasang dengan indah di atas sebuah kue berbentuk lingkaran. Krim berwarna merah muda dapat terlihat memenuhi keseluruhan permukaan dari kue sebagai hiasan, dengan krim putih bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday' di atasnya. Rambut yang sebelumnya tergerai, kini diikat ke atas layaknya ekor kuda. Cahaya terang memenuhi seisi ruangan, namun hening adalah lagi yang adanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sebab (lagi) memang hanya ada ia di dalam ruangan. Dekorasi tidak terlihat sedikitpun, hanya sebuah kue di atas meja bundar. Senyum lembut terukir di paras wajah milik sang dara, kemudian disusul dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata secara tidak terduga.

Memori berisi suka, duka, suka dan duka satu persatu terulang dengan mulus di dalam benak. Tak dapat ditahan, tak dapat terelakkan. Semua terulang secara otomatis begitu saja. Hingga air matanya semakin deras, tidak terbendung. Kendati demikian, senyum yang terpasang pada wajahnya masih ada rupanya.

"K-Kenapa... aku menangis..?" Kabar mengenai guru yang tersayang waktu itu telah sampai ke dalam gendang telinga. Tak lain adalah mengenai kepergian Beliau. Sungguh disayangkan bahwa dirinya tak terlibat dalam pembunuhan terakhir kala itu, tetapi doa serta ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya tak lupa ia ucapkan. Dan hari ini, dalam memperingati hari ulang tahunnya, Akari memutuskan untuk merayakannya sendiri. Hanya dengan kue, dan dirinya. Sepi? Tentu. Justru rasa sepi inilah, yang entah mengapa ia rindukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Aku.

 _Terima kasih, Korosensei."_

* * *

 _Hooray. Akhirnya selesai. Maaf jika alurnya membingungkan. Banyak time skip soalnya /5 Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ya. Selamat ulang tahun, Yukimura Akari! Meski telah telat beberapa hari. Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca! - Ri._


End file.
